


Queen Susan the Gentle... And Observant, And King Peter the Idiot

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan was observant. So when she finds out her brother's secret it's not that surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Susan the Gentle... And Observant, And King Peter the Idiot

Susan was observant. She'd noticed all sorts of little habits her siblings had. That's how she noticed Peter's piqued interest in a certain Telmarine prince.

It had started with little things, like the way their hands always seeming to find each other. Whether they were seated at a table, their hand resting on it, or standing next to each other, there was always some point of constant contact. Then it was the way Peter's eyes lingered on Caspian, flicking down unabashedly to Caspian's mouth when the prince was speaking. How Caspian would glance almost shyly back, their eyes meeting, making them both grin like idiots when it did happen.

It seemed as if they wouldn't work, the amount that they fought was tremendous, but they challenged each other, which made them stronger. Besides, they always reconciled afterwards... at least in some form or fashion.

She'd spied them after the failed siege. Peter, out of practice with war-wounds and clumsy besides Peter, was bandaging up the cross-bolt injury in Caspian's arm. Her brother scowled and was scolding Caspian on not only jeopardizing their plans but on Caspian almost getting himself killed. Through all Peter's rage, Caspian just smiled and stared fondly at Peter's bent head of gold hair.

It made sense to Susan, them being together, but she'd never let on she knew for Peter's sake. She'd felt a little bad when she'd caught them at it, she felt she was stamping on a private, precious, moment. It had been an accident really. Aslan had wanted to talk to her and Peter, and she'd went to fetch him. The two young men were in Peter's chambers; maps, plans, and all manner of papers spread out in front of them. They were leaned forward secretly and had glanced at each other, Peter having asked a question. Caspian had closed the distance between them to brush a quick, tentative, almost hesitant, kiss to Peter's mouth. Her brother had just grinned that dopy 'in love' grin of his, and pressed a proper kiss to Caspian's lips, threading his fingers into dark hair. Susan had given them a moment to compose themselves before knocking. She ignored the way Peter flushed, just to save his pride.

When Aslan said that Peter and Susan weren't meant to come back to Narnia after returning to their world, it broke Susan's heart. Peter would never see Caspian again. Peter's eyes were so sad and when Caspian entered the courtyard, she sent him an apologetic look, Peter couldn't even look at him for a while. Hurt shone in Caspian's dark eyes until Peter's light ones met them and they seemed to have some sort of silent conversation.

It came time to say good-bye. Susan had made a joke to Caspian but when she turned away she was unsatisfied. She pressed a tender kiss to Caspian's lips and when he'd hugged her she whispered to him, "I'm sure that's from Peter." When she pulled away from Caspian he smiled gratefully at her and his eyes went back to Peter.

Could it have been true love? Susan didn't even want to guess because it hurt too much to think about. But she did know one thing: Peter would always have a place in his heart for Caspian, and Caspian for Peter.


End file.
